Simple and Clean
by crystal tears of betrayal
Summary: This is a songfic to the Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. Eriol believes that it’s for the best to discontinue his relationship with Syaoran and leaves. Syaoran is left heartbroken. Will they ever be together?


**Disclaimer: **I _do _own _Cardcaptor Sakura…_ If you believe that then you are an imbecile. CLAMP owns _Cardcaptor Sakura. _I also do not own the _Simple and Clean Remix _by _Utada Hikaru. _

**Summery:** This is a songfic to the _Simple and Clean _by _Utada Hikaru. _Eriol believes that it's for the best to discontinue his relationship with Syaoran and leaves. Syaoran is left heartbroken. Will they ever be together?

**Warning:** This is **slash / shonen-ai / a homosexual pairing. **I am warning you now. Don't like? Then _why_ are you even here to begin with? Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows and make my coffee.

**Author's Note: **This is a reminder to all Eriol / Syaoran fanfiction writers to **UPDATE THEIR FICS ALREADY! **_Coughs**LadyKazuneKikenshi**coughs**CephiedVariable **coughs _and any other fanfic writers of E x Sy I have not mentioned. The imputed song lyrics are _not_ at regular intervals so bear with me. In _my_ opinion Eriol's too OOC, the fic's too sappy and sounds a lot like _We Belong Together _by _Blumisterie _and Syaoran is too emotional.

**Reason for Re-upload: **In accordance to TOS I have removed the lyrics so my story and account won't get deleted.

**Key: **

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**Simple and Clean**

"Thanks Eriol, but you don't have to give me so much chocolate everyday" said Syaoran accepting the chocolates. "You are really all I need."

Eriol smiled and said, "I know but I want to Syao-chan, to show you how much I care about you."

"Eriol I want my family to meet you." said Syaoran.

Eriol's eyes dimmed and said "perhaps someday soon"

**A month later**

"I love you Eriol," said Syaoran.

Eriol was quiet for a moment and said, "I think we are better off as friends Syaoran." Inside he was thinking, ' This is all for the best. The Li Clan will pressure him into taking a wife and producing an heir. There _are _spells for me to use to impregnate Syaoran since I have more magical power than he does to cast the spell, but I don't think the Council members will agree to _that_ suggestion. I don't think that life is simple enough for them to accept us.'

Eriol closed his eyes for a moment for his mask to slip on

Syaoran looked at him like he had just been slapped.

"Perhaps when we are older you will understand," said Eriol walking away.

Syaoran watched him as he walked away. 'Why Eriol?'

'Please Eriol, come back'

'You made me feel so… so clean and -- and simple with just one look or-- or word.'

**Elsewhere **

"Master, are you sure you are doing the right thing?" asked Spinel Sun as his master was packing up.

Eriol paused and said, "I am sure Spinel Sun." as a tear ran down his face.

"But Eriol-sama, you are hurting yourself and Syaoran-kun. Why are you doing this?" blurted out Nakuru.

"Because Nakuru, this is all for the best."

"If you say so Eriol-sama."

**A week later **

"Syaoran, are you all right?" asked Sakura, during his visit to the Kinomoto household.

"I'm fine," muttered Syaoran copping tomatoes professionally for spaghetti sauce. Suddenly, he cut himself accidentally. He watched as a single drop of blood dripped out of his injured finger, beside the chopped tomatoes.

He sighed as he said quietly, "It's hard to do things without him here." Both Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him worriedly, and wisely said nothing.

**Elsewhere in England **

"I still love him," said Eriol sighing, looking at the rain.

"Then go to him Eriol-sama."

"I can't Nakuru."

"And why not?" said Spinel Sun.

"I left him there just after he confessed to me."

"Why did you do it if you loved him?"

"The Elders would pressure him to take a wife and beget an heir," replied Eriol

"But there are spells for a male to get pregnant."

"But the Li Clan are traditionalists."

"So?" said Nakuru.

"So that means that they will never agree to our marriage."

"Wrong, Hiirigizawa-kun." replied Sakura from the doorway.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Eriol in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"_We_ were wondering why you left Syaoran a year ago. I guess now we know." answered Tomoyo.

"How would you know that the Li Clan will never agree to it?" said Sakura

"The Eriol we know would never back down so easily," agreed Tomoyo.

Realization struck him. "But now I can't go back to him. It's too late."

"How would you know that?" Eriol was silent.

"See?" said Tomoyo.

"Yes I see. Thank you Sakura, Tomoyo."

"You're welcome." chorused the duo. "Now _go._"

"I will."

**In Hong Kong **

"Our little Xiao-Lang is so depressed these days," whispered Syaoran's sisters loudly.

"PPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE, Xiao-Lang, tell us what's wrong," pleaded his sisters.

"I'm fine," replied Syaoran.

"But Xiao-Lang!" wailed his sisters in perfect harmony.

"_Really, _I'm _fine_. Just leave me alone."

"Okay," said four defeated voices.

"Syaoran," said a familiar voice.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he turned around and saw Eriol.

"Eriol?" whispered Syaoran. "Eriol, why are you hear?" asked Syaoran.

"Because Xiao-Lang," said Eriol, using his birth name. "Because, I love you. I never stopped loving you, even when I called things off."

"I wish I could believe you but…" Syaoran trailed off.

"Do I have to walk on water for you to believe me?"

" I did tell you that when we are older you will understand my actions," said Eriol.

"Then why Eriol? Why did you leave?" asked Syaoran brokenly.

" I thought that I stood in your way in completing your duty. You were supposed to have an heir to continue the Li Clan. There _is _a spell for you to carry a child, but I didn't think that life was simple enough for the Li Clan to accept that idea." Explained Eriol.

"You were mistaken," replied a cool, female voice.

"Mother!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"For the past year, I have seen my Xiao-Lang depressed over his loss of you. I have heard him cry and have felt his sadness. I have asked the Council their view of you carrying your own child. The Council is still trying to reach an agreement."

"But Mother, how…"

"How did I know that you loved Hiirigizawa, Eriol, the reincarnation of our founder, Clow Reed?" answered Yelan

"You know who I am?" asked Eriol

"Xiao-Lang's mental barriers have deteriorated over the past year. His thoughts of you and who you are and who you were was right underneath," Explained Yelan.

"The Council is considering it?" asked Eriol and Syaoran at the same time.

"Yes, Xiao-Lang, Hiirigizawa-san."

"Maybe life _is _that simple Eriol," said Syaoran softly, looking slightly hopeful.

"Please don't ever go," said Syaoran, not noticing that his mother left to give them some privacy. "When you walked away from me that day, I felt that a part of me had died," whispered Syaoran, tearing up at the memory.

Eriol slowly wrapped his arms around his little wolf.

"Don't ever let me go," said Syaoran, as tears were slipping down his cheeks.

Eriol smiled sadly and thought, 'Oh Syaoran, I am so sorry for hurting you so badly.' Out loud he whispered, "I promise my Little Wolf. I promise I will never let you go," as he started crying too.

"Eriol," whispered Syaoran as his crying started to slowly stop. "What if the Council won't let us be together?"

"I won't let you go again Syaoran. They have no say on whether we should or should not be together. We love each other and they should just accept it. Replied Eriol vehemently. "I realize that now," added Eriol.

"Nothing's going to be like before, is it Eriol?"

"No, I should say not," replied Eriol as they both fell asleep holding each other.

Outside the doorway Yelan smiled, breaking her normally indifferent mask. "Be happy my little Xiao-Lang," as she quietly closed the door.

_**Owari **_

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think? Oh! If you flame me for being immature, then you have just lost precious time because I already **KNOW **that I am immature. Reviews and flames are always welcome, because I have some marshmallows and tea ready.


End file.
